ivpafandomcom-20200213-history
Klyde Jacques
) | birth_place = , , |height = 5 ft 8 in |weight = 130lbs |position = Left Back Defensive midfield |currentclub = Enfield Saints |clubnumber = 23 |years1 = 2012– |clubs1 = Enfield Saints |caps1 = 201 |goals1 = 7 | club-update = 24 January 2015}} Klyde Jacques (born 26 November 1997) is a Haitian virtual pro footballer who played as a left back but currently plays as a defensive midfielder for Enfield Saints and he was one of the key players for the Saints in the 2013–2014 and 2014–2015 seasons. Club career Enfield Saints 2012–2013 ( ) Jacques was one of the many new signings for the 2012–2013 season, he played as a left back for the Saints and was named in the Team of the Season. 2013–2014 ( ) The 2013–2014 season proved to be the breakthrough season for Jacques with the Enfield Saints. He switched from a left back to a defensive midfielder and was exceptional in the position, lying very deep and hardly moving up with attacks, he was the most defensively solid players of the season. His performances lead to him being a frequent winner of Player of the Week and Player of the Month, also Jacques went on to win a place in the Team of the Season for a second consecutive season, and came in second place in the inaugural Player of the Season behind Daniel Lewis. 2014–2015 ( ) Jacques agreed to continue playing as a defensive midfielder for the Enfield Saints on the 3 August 2014 for the new season. This campaign wasn't as successful as the last one for the defensive midfielder, but still a good one for Jacques. He came second place in Player of the Week twice and third three times for the Player of the Month award. For a third consecutive season he was named in the Enfield Saints Team of the Season. Career statistics Enfield Saints Honors Club Enfield Saints *Division 10 (2): 2 December 2013, 30 September 2014 *Division 9 (2): 4 December 2013, 4 October 2014 *Division 8 (2): 14 December 2013, 5 October 2014 *Division 7: 5 October 2014 *Division 6: 12 October 2014 *Division 5 (2): 27 October 2012, 3 January 2014 *Division 4: 19 January 2014 *Division 2: 23 March 2014 *EA Shield (3): 9 June 2013, 10 February 2014, 16 March 2014 *EA Cup (3): 6 January 2013, 30 March 2014, 9 November 2014 *Continental Cup: 31 March 2014 *Premier Cup: 12 April 2014 Individual *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (3): 2014 – 1, 9, 14 *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (2): 2013 – 51 2014 – 2, 40, 43 *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (7): 2013 – 48, 49, 52. 2014 – 4, 11, 12, 16 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (2): January 2014, March 2014 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (2): December 2013, February 2014 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (2): October 2014, November 2014 *Enfield Saints Team of the Season: 2012–2013, 2013–2014, 2014–2015 *Enfield Saints Player of the Season : 2013–2014 Category:Enfield Saints F.C. players Category:Haitian players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders